


Trick Shot

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Genital Piercing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Jongdae has a PA. Zitao gets facefucked with it.





	Trick Shot

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly quick & dirty, all errors are my own.

‘Come here Zitao. On your knees.’ Jongdae’s voice is low and certain, his mouth almost smiling as he gestures to his feet. Zitao is quiet as he drops to his knees beside the bed, the carpet soft as Zitao fits himself between Jongdae’s spread legs. Zitao’s mouth waters at the sight of Jongdae’s clothed bulge in front of him, but he remains silent. His arms hang by his sides, knowing better than to touch without permission. He looks up at Jongdae’s face and want floods through him at Jongdae’s pleased expression.

‘Can I…’ Zitao starts, biting his lip.

Jongdae smirks and leans back on his hands. ‘Use your words, Taozi.’

Zitao swallows and exhales slowly. He’s already hard and they haven’t even done anything—the thought thrills him, makes him feel slutty. ‘Can I taste you?’

Jongdae’s smile turns heated and predatory in an instant, and Zitao’s breath catches. ‘Of course.’

Zitao’s hands shake as little as they unfasten Jongdae’s belt and pants, but out of urgency rather than apprehension. He pulls Jongdae’s clothes down and off in a hurry, eager to free Jongdae’s half-hard cock. He takes a second to center himself, nuzzling against Jongdae’s abs with his eyes closed, making tiny licks across his skin.  
He’s not expecting that to cause a growl, however, and jerks back in alarm. Flat black eyes stare back at him, but the naked hunger all over Jongdae’s face makes Zitao realize he hasn’t done anything wrong.

‘Lower,’ Jongdae rasps, and yes, that is absolutely what Zitao wants too. He wraps a hand around Jongdae’s dick as he sucks at the tip, squeezing the shaft in between tonguing and licking and generally worshiping the barbell through the head of Jongdae’s cock.

He takes Jongdae more fully into his mouth and deliberately drools, wet and messy, to help his hands pump the base. Jongdae groans, and Zitao’s own cock kicks against his jeans.

Jongdae lets out a humming breath and tangles his short, strong fingers in Zitao’s hair. He doesn’t push, merely scratches his nails along Zitao’s scalp and tugs at his hair, causing Zitao to keen around the dick in his mouth.

‘So gorgeous,’ Jongdae groans, his words low and airy as he strokes his fingers across Zitao’s head.

Zitao moans at the praise and sucks so hard his lips tingle, taking Jongdae’s cock farther and faster. He wants Jongdae to tighten his grip and use his mouth, force him to deep throat and gag as his airway is blocked. Zitao’s dick is fully hard now and straining at his fly as he imagines getting face-fucked until he’s dizzy from lack of air.  
Jongdae does fist his hand in ZItao’s hair but he pulls him up and off, and Zitao whines, unable to articulate his displeasure. Jongdae guides him in to a kiss, hand angling Zitao’s head as he licks into his mouth. Zitao groans into the kiss, happily submitting to Jongdae’s teeth and tongue and lips. But he whines in protest again when Jongdae peels him off, hot wet pressure gone. ‘Shhhh, Taotao.’ Jongdae’s fingertips skate along his jaw. ‘I was just going to ask if you wanted me to finish in your mouth, or if you wanted to feel my piercing sliding into your ass.’

Zitao chokes on a moan. He wants it. He wants it so bad, but his mouth is achingly empty and his lips are still buzzing, and Jongdae’s dick is right there, his fist still tight in his hair. Zitao shakes his head and drops his jaw, letting out a frustrated huff. ‘I just, I need -’ he stops, because he doesn't actually know what he needs, just that he does.

‘You want me to stuff your throat full of my cock? I need words this time.’

‘Yeah, I—yeah. Please Chen-ge.’

Jongdae nods like he expected it. ‘Get back on your knees and grip my thighs. You’re going let me fuck your face and choke you on my dick.’ Zitao nods eagerly as he slides to the floor. ‘No touching yourself.’

‘I'll be good.’ Zitao realizes he’s almost begging but he can’t feel anything but intensely turned on right now, overwhelmed by Jongdae’s presence and his own need.

He opens his mouth when Jongdae gets into position, and slurps eagerly as Jongdae feeds his fat cock between Zitao’s swollen lips, pushing slowly for steadily until it feels like it’s going on forever. He moans when Jongdae’s piercing nudges the back of his throat, causing him to gag. But then Zitao closes his eyes and goes lax, trying to take everything he’s being given. It’s all good, but he wants more, so he makes a desperate little noise. His hands fist the blankets as Jongdae starts rolling his hips—gently at first but then faster and harder. It’s so much but at the same time it’s not enough either, because he wants to come and this won’t get him there. He gives a muffled whine. Jongdae chuckles.

‘Want more huh? Take it then.’

Jongdae spreads his legs farther and plants his feet while pushing Zitao’s head down, hips speeding up. Zitao moans at the force and tries to time his breathing with the rocking of Jongdae’s hips, but Jongdae’s dick is going so deep so fast that Zitao can’t fucking catch his breath. Jongdae’s piercing keeps popping past his soft palate, an additional sensation on top of having his throat plugged with Jongdae’s thick cockhead.

Jongdae’s got a proper rhythm going now, panting as he snaps his hips, thrusting his dick past Zitao’s lips. Slick, insistent flesh fills Zitao’s mouth over and over, like Jongdae’s trying to shove his cock into Zitao’s throat and out the back of his head. Zitao moans, gripping Jongdae’s thighs harder as he’s used. He’s dimly aware that his face is wet, whether from drool or tears or his running nose he can’t tell, and his dick is uncomfortably hard trapped in his pants. 

Zitao is surrounded by sensation (the tug on his scalp, the ache in his jaw, the stretch of his lips, the small smooth barbell sliding past the roof of his mouth) yet none of it matters—he exists only between the warm skin under his fingers and the tight hand in his hair that’s dragging him up and down the hot, hard dick in his mouth. It’s still and quiet, and Zitao floats, suspended. 

Eventually he’s tugged back to the present by Jongdae yanking his hair and gasping his name. 

‘I’m close Tao, you’re gonna swallow.’ Zitao groans and curls his fingers against Jongdae’s thighs in anticipation, eager for Jongdae to come even though it means this will end.

Jongdae comes suddenly, shoving Zitao’s face down to meet his hips in a violent jerk, flooding Zitao’s mouth and throat and clogging his head. The hot, bitter jizz coats his airway faster than Zitao can swallow, even though his throat is working desperately to suck it down.

‘Fuck! Fuck that’s good,’ Jongdae moans, grinding his pubes into Zitao’s chin for several long moments as he relaxes from his orgasm. He doesn’t pull out though, and Zitao wonders if Jongdae is just going to let his cock soften entirely, make Zitao hold him warm and wet then suck him clean. It wouldn’t be the first time. ‘So good for me Taozi.’ Jongdae says breathily, stroking his thumb over the corner of Zitao’s mouth where some come has leaked past his cock. Jongdae licks it off and grins sharply. ‘Come up here.’

Zitao swallows a final time and scrambles into Jongdae’s lap with a whine, squirming as Jongdae gets his painfully hard dick out of his pants. ‘So good for me,’ Jongdae whispers, licking into Zitao’s mouth, chasing the flavor of his come and Zitao’s desperation. Jongdae strokes him off quick and rough, small palm spreading the precome that Zitao’s been leaking ever since Jongdae told him to get on his knees. It’s not very slick but that doesn’t matter because Zitao comes fast, keening into Jongdae’s mouth with his eyes squeezed shut while his body bucks against Jongdae's chest.

‘Chenchen,’ Zitao sighs, lanky frame slumping onto Jongdae’s shoulder and pushing them back onto the bed. 

‘Shhh Taozi.’ Zitao arches into the fingers combing through his hair, and hushes.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this came out soft? for facefucking? but then again I can't be trusted on these things.
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com), if you're into that.


End file.
